


Saturno contro

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Comedy, Humour, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il duemilasei è appena iniziato, quando Marilyn, la transgender veggente della Liberty Avenue oracola di terribili, imminenti sventure: Saturno in transito negativo, infatti, promette cambiamenti tutt'altro che rosei. Brian Kinney, scettico come ci si aspetta dalla sua maschera più collaudata, sarà nondimeno il primo a fare i conti con il Signore del Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Travolti da un insolito destino. E da un iceberg chiamato Saturno

Fictional Dream © 2010 (16 febbraio 2010)

Tutti i personaggi di _Queer as Folk_ USA appartengono a Showtime, a Cowlip e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera. Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/410/saturno-contro)).

********

Quando zia Lula diceva che le nuove generazioni avevano poco rispetto – _per tutto_ , sottolineava schioccando la lingua – ho sempre pensato che ce l’avesse con Bobby Wallace, un botolo con due inquietanti sopracciglia che a Huzlehurst, Mississippi, era famoso soprattutto per la gittata del suo sputo.   
Un vero cammello, Bobby, altroché: riusciva a centrarmi il culo da tre o quattro metri.   
Ma non è della mia sfolgorante infanzia che voglio parlare – anche se ne avrei da raccontare, eh? – quanto di una serie di sfortunati eventi che mi hanno portato, ancora una volta, a rivalutare la grande saggezza della mia zia svitata: le pazze e i froci sono del resto quella voce di buonsenso che preferisci di norma ignorare; dietro il trucco che cola, un abisso di verità _._ Bisogna essere molto maschi per guardarla in faccia, notate bene, il che di norma non piace ai repubblicani. Da queste parti, ormai, se ne vedono troppi, incollati alla loro proposizione quattordici come piattole sul culo di una marchetta. Alla fine ci fai l’abitudine: è un po’ come l’odore del granturco bruciato del Mississippi, intendo.   
Comunque zia Lula non ce l’aveva con Bobby più di quanto non ce l’avesse con Jamie McKenzie o Brian Stevenson: la sua era più che altro una posizione di principio, che passava per le frittelle e moriva su un tramonto sanguinolento di blues e pannocchie. Quello cui mirava, era insegnare al sottoscritto – Emmett, la giovane checca di Huzlehurst – a non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un dettaglio, perché la vita era complessità e gratitudine.   
Sissignore: mai sfuggire ai riti e agli equilibri della tua comunità.   
Poiché il Mississippi non era senz’altro la mia, ovviamente, ero dispensato dal disturbo. Quando tuttavia decisi di regalarmi una chance e migrai a Pittsburgh – pessimo clima, ma sempre meglio del Canada, siamo seri – feci subito mia la lezione della zia Lula: ero una giovane checca del Sud affamata di legittimazione; veneravo la stella di Godiva e imparavo il sottile e perverso piacere del dildo aromatizzato alla banana.   
La vita è un parco giochi, sapete? L’essenziale è capirne le regole.   
Quando mi parlarono per la prima volta di Mysterious Marilyn, dunque, mi guardai bene dal fare dell’ironia. Un po’ perché con le transgender non è sempre il caso di sfoderare il sarcasmo a sproposito; un po’ perché ero sempre la povera, piccola spaventata checca di Huzlehurst, Mississippi.   
Godiva me la fece conoscere ch’era ancora nel suo periodo rosa: un puff semovente di trasparenze sinistre, che ondeggiava per la Liberty Avenue oracolando amore e disgrazie.   
“Farsi leggere il futuro è un buon modo per cominciare una nuova vita,” mi sussurrò Godiva. Ignoravo, all’epoca, che Mysterious Marilyn esisteva soprattutto per inventartelo, un futuro, se non avevi abbastanza fantasia da andare fino in fondo. Quel giorno, in ogni caso, non solo conobbi un altro arredo umano fondamentale della comunità gay di Pittsburgh, quanto il ruolo essenziale che vestiva un travestito cartomante tra le fate della Liberty Avenue.   
Io, almeno, dell’ironia su Mysterious Marilyn non l’avrei mai fatta.   
Non tutti, però, hanno il mio buonsenso.   
  
Il giorno in cui Mysterious Marilyn entrò al Liberty Diner – era il febbraio o il marzo del duemilasei. C’erano ancora troppi repubblicani in giro e Debbie aveva avuto un terribile attacco di sciatica – nessuno fece caso alla sua espressione corrucciata e tetra. Ora: sarebbe facile dire che Marilyn aveva _sempre_ un’espressione abbastanza tetra e, soprattutto, cincischiava tanti veli quanti una principessa araba, ma quel giorno era evidente che la situazione fosse diversa e assai più seria di quel che a chiunque sarebbe piaciuto ammettere.   
L’unico a notarlo, però, fui io, perché il pubblico pagante non era senz’altro di quelli attenti alle sfumature. Oltre a Debbie, appunto – che era però alle prese con la sciatica – c’erano Carl e Hunter – due eterosessuali, cioè. E che vuoi pretendere da due eterosessuali? – nonché il vanto dei gay di Pittsburgh: il _principe ego_ Brian Kinney.   
Non che si vedesse poi molto da queste parti, da che la principale attrazione del Liberty Diner – il culo di Justin Taylor – aveva preso il volo per New York.   
Era un imprenditore di successo con scarpe italiane e cuore infranto: una tavola calda alla buona poteva anche non essere la migliore delle cure possibili.   
Brian è sempre stato, al contempo, un frocio modello e il peggior nemico dei gay, oltre che di se stesso, beninteso. Una specie di Re Nudo, la cui carrozzeria è sempre valsa il disturbo del silenzio. Quando Justin se ne andò, tutta Liberty Avenue si sentì quantomeno in diritto di sentirne la mancanza fuorché lui.   
L’invincibile Brian Kinney, _no_. Lui _poteva rinunciare_. Ah, ah.   
Il mio principale rimpianto è stato quello di non aver avuto il bouquet dello sposo: sono abbastanza onesto da ammetterlo, almeno.   
Ma torniamo a quel giorno: neve ovunque, pochi clienti, Hunter passa lo straccio, mentre ripete qualche astrusa formula trigonometrica, Carl mi tenta con la pagina sportiva – e io, con gli sportivi, ho chiuso. Credo – e Brian si lamenta della temperatura del caffè. A quel punto, mentre l’orologio ticchetta di noia, entra la nostra Marilyn. La sua aura invade il locale, o forse è il tremendo patchouli di cui è intrisa sino all’ultimo boccolo; Carl continua a raccontarmi qualcosa di Drew – il mio ventricolo destro lo ascolta. Il sinistro vorrebbe pugnalarlo – Hunter s’imbambola davanti alla locandina di un concerto della Spears – o robetta del genere.   
L’unico in grado di cogliere l’importanza dell’epifania, insomma, sarei io: che attacco bottone.   
La zia Lula era molto risoluta nel condannare l’indifferenza. _Se Dio ci avesse fatti eremiti_ , diceva sempre, _avrebbe risparmiato la carne per le orecchie_.   
“Cosa dicono le stelle, divina?” esordii con il più televisivo dei miei sorrisi – anche se ormai potevo esercitare solo per gli amici. Marilyn ordinò un etereo quark e una molto terrena omelette con la pancetta, prima di far vagare lo sguardo sul locale, dagli sparuti avventori al culo di Brian Kinney, intento a recuperare il cellulare. “Un terribile transito,” pontificò con voce drammatica. “Questa settimana accadrà senz’altro qualcosa di tremendo.”   
Debbie riemerse dalla cucina con un piatto di frittelle, la ciotola per la panna e l’espressione scettica dell’italiana che, dopo aver divorziato da Dio, non pensa certo di portarsi a letto un nuovo credo. “E perché?” mugugnò, lasciando planare le ordinazioni con la solita efficienza brutale. Marilyn sprofondò l’indice nella panna, se lo portò alla bocca e, umettandosi soddisfatta le labbra, oracolò. “Saturno contro. Un terribile Saturno in transito negativo.”   
Brian sollevò ironico un sopracciglio e non poté evitare di spararne una delle sue. “Sai che tragedia… Per un pianeta che curva contromano!”   
Io l’ho sempre detto che Brian dovrebbe andarci un po’ più morbido con le trans gender; soprattutto quelle che hanno la fama di predire il futuro e sono un po’ fattucchiere.   
Marilyn, non a caso, lo fissò con quell’occhiata penetrante che il povero Vic chiamava all’italiana ‘ _malocchio_ ’ e scongiurava con un gesto efficace e assai poco elegante.   
“Saturno in transito negativo è sinonimo di abbandoni, sconfitte e rinunce!”   
Brian – il loden già sulle spalle – le rivolse un sorrisetto sardonico, di quelli che o impari a conviverci, o impari a compatirlo. Dev’essere dura avere Saturno contro e fare comunque finta di niente.   
“Non è un mio problema,” si sentì in dovere di rimarcare – di mentire. “Abbandoni, rinunce e sconfitte non sono il mio campo.”   
Debbie roteò gli occhi, prima di tirare una sberla a Hunter, colpevole d’essere eterosessuale e ormonalmente attivo in un locale in cui la pagina della moda entrava solo come prontuario pratico per le meches. Un silenzio politicamente corretto, in ogni caso, prese il posto del quasi inevitabile ‘ _disse l’uomo abbandonato sull’altare da un raggio di sole_ ,’ perché a mettere il dito nella piaga non ci avrebbe guadagnato nessuno.   
“Saturno è il Signore del Tempo e qualcuno lo definisce _Signore del Karma_. Se ignoriamo i nostri doveri e le nostre responsabilità, se crediamo di fare i furbi fregando il prossimo e facendola franca, stiamo solo facendo i conti senza l’oste. Saturno è il famoso _oste_ che fa i conti per noi. Chi ha paura della disciplina e delle responsabilità e tenta di evitarle a ogni costo, ha ben più di un motivo per temere Saturno!” ululò a questo punto la divina, facendo increspare i veli della propria collera e i boccoli posticci di Debbie.   
Per tutta risposta, Brian sollevò la tazza di caffè. “E cosa dovrei fare perché al signor Saturno smetta di rodere il culo? Invitarlo a farsi un giro al Babylon?”   
Marilyn picchiettò la mandorla dell’unghia contro il bancone: indi, sdegnosa, abbandonò il campo. La campanella del Liberty ondeggiò ancora un poco, quasi volesse conservare nel tempo l’impronta di quell’epifania, poi tutto tornò bulimico e smorto.   
“Ci si vede,” disse poco dopo Kinney. “Se Saturno capita da queste parti, salutatemelo.”   
  
La popolarità è qualcosa di terribile, sapete? Un po’ come sembrare etero.   
Se sei popolare, precipiti da solo in una spirale di aspettative che costruisci prima di tutto per fatti tuoi. Nessuno vuole davvero niente, siamo onesti, ma ti fa piacere pensare il contrario.   
Brian, per dire, ha questo complesso del _frocio alpha_ o non so cosa. È così che ha perso Michael e Justin e un mucchio di occasioni per essere davvero felice. Di norma, però, taccio, perché un Kinney non è abbastanza intelligente da piegarsi ai consigli della zia Lula.   
  
Quel giorno avevo in programma due feste di fidanzamento, un addio al celibato e un compleanno; per quanto facesse comodo pensare il contrario, anch’io avevo molto da fare: aiutare gli etero a essere decenti, è una guerra che non conosce stagioni.   
Carl mi offrì un passaggio per la Center Avenue, visto che la prima tappa delle mie peregrinazioni sarebbe stato il _Towsend’s Sweet Shoppe_ , dolci e biscotti e creme sino a svenire.   
Carino, da parte sua – per quanto l’intenzione puzzasse di secondi fini – ma se l’avessi sentito parlare per l’ennesima volta dei lanci lunghi di Drew, Saturno con la luna di traverso sarebbe stato ben poca cosa rispetto alla disperazione di una fata.   
“Non ci provare, tu,” berciò Debbie, “lo sappiamo tutti cosa vorresti fare da quelle parti. ‘ _Signor cannolo? La dichiaro in arresto. Ha diritto…_ ’” e blah blah blah.   
Carl ripiegò il giornale e se ne andò via contrariato. Il sottoscritto lo seguì poco dopo, perché procrastinare non ha mai reso nessuno in grado di organizzare quattro party favolosi in mezza giornata. Siamo gay, insomma: ai miracoli non siamo ancora arrivati.   
Fosse perché faceva davvero un freddo cane, fosse perché mi sentivo in colpa per la battuta di Debbie, alla fine mi piegai comunque al passaggio di Horvath. C’era qualcosa di incongruo in una coppia formata da un vecchio poliziotto e da una checca d’assalto, ma a zia Lula, suppongo, avrebbe fatto piacere. La verità è che gli eterosessuali sono proprio come noi, a parte una discutibile passione per il buco sbagliato e quella ancora più terrificante per i calzini di spugna bianchi sotto i boxer. A Carl, per altro, va riconosciuto il fegato non indifferente di stare con una _Fag’s Mom_ , il che gli fa guadagnare sul campo stellette che, suppongo, non gli sarebbe venuto mai in mente di chiedere. Ma sto divagando ancora.   
Eravamo all’altezza della County Court, incolonnati in un serpentone fumante di lamiere tra cumuli di neve alti come palazzi, quando un agente del presidio di Carl, riconosciuta l’auto, ci si affiancò. Un tipo davvero interessante, aggiungo io. Una specie di Benicio del Toro ripulito, con due occhi artici che…   
“Dovete fare il giro dell’isolato. Il traffico è stato deviato per la Forbes Avenue.”   
Mi riscossi dalla contemplazione di quella meraviglia umana appena in tempo per cogliere, a dieci o venti metri di distanza, il lampeggiare purtroppo familiare di un mezzo del primo intervento. Dopo la bomba, inutile sottolinearlo, siamo diventati tutti molto sensibili ai simboli come alle citazioni del dolore.   
“C’è stato un incidente, agente?” flautai, cercando di capire se fosse articolo da Babylon e se, soprattutto, avrei potuto trascinarcelo. _Benicio_ , però, doveva essersi allineato con Saturno lungo la direttrice del due di picche, sicché mi ignorò. “Un tipo con una macchina d’epoca. Una pattinata sul ghiaccio spettacolare,” riferiva a Carl. “Quando uno se le cerca, dico…”   
_E quando uno non ascolta Marilyn_ , pensavo io. Quanti idioti giravano per Pittsburgh con una corvetta fuori produzione? Non mi sembrava il caso di pensare a voce alta, quanto di seguire l’istinto: dove mai si era vista una fata che lasciava un amico nei guai?   
Be’, _amico_ era un titolo esagerato per Brian Kinney, ma poiché era una specie di monumento della nostra comunità, mi sarebbe parso squallido abbandonarlo alle proprie miserie.   
Lasciai l’auto di Carl e mi condannai a una non proprio piacevole gincana tra automobilisti furibondi e pozzanghere. Arrivai là dove c’era stato il botto appena in tempo per veder schizzare via l’ambulanza: restava un vecchio rottame sbullonato in mezzo alla circonvallazione per la 6th Avenue. Restava l’incertezza del testimone scomodo.   
Era evidente, a quel punto, che toccasse a me avvertire Michael, visto che Brian Kinney ricordava di avere una famiglia solo quando voleva una scusa ulteriore per riempirsi il naso di qualcosa.   
  
Quella tra Mikey e Brian è la più grande storia d’amore dopo Rossella e Butler, solo che sono passati direttamente alla fase ‘ _domani è un altro giorno_.’   
In potenza avrebbero potuto trasformarsi in una coppia di ferro, solo che hanno fatto questo incomprensibile voto di castità per cui hanno sempre scopato con qualcun altro. Ciò non ha impedito loro di continuare ad amoreggiare a dispetto dei rispettivi partner, fosse solo perché Ben sarà il prossimo Dalai Lama, e Justin aveva dalla sua l’età della speranza e delle illusioni a vuoto.   
  
Michael, comunque, fu la prima persona che mi venne in mente di avvisare, perché è l’unico gay al mondo che non abbia mai augurato le piattole a Kinney.   
Un buono, dunque, un santo, un amico e un coglione.   
  
Che telefonata indimenticabile, fu quella!   
Se c’è qualcosa che ti dà _davvero_ soddisfazione nella comunità gay, quello è il _sentimento del tragico_. Ogni omosessuale nasconde in sé una promettente diva del muto e non si fa scrupolo a tirarla fuori se solo gli lanci il famoso amo.   
Il mio pesce abboccò subito: cinque minuti e già il mio cellulare tubava a vuoto. A quel punto, poiché _Benicio_ non era granché socievole, Mikey avrebbe affisso alla porta del negozio ‘ _chiuso per dubbio_ ’ – nessuno sapeva cosa fosse successo a Kinney, e con Saturno contro era meglio non speculare a vuoto – e i quattro party erano al momento sono una nota nella mia agenda, decisi di mettermi in moto.   
  
È catartico lavorare per gli eterosessuali: sapere che ti disprezzano in profondità, ma non possono fare a meno di te è soddisfacente. Siamo un po’ come il barboncino della padrona di casa: rosa confetto, cotonato e abituato a cagare nelle scarpe del di lei marito. Il di lei marito, ovviamente, non potrebbe torcergli un pelo senza terribili ritorsioni domestiche.   
Tutto sommato fu una giornata quasi piacevole, arresa a una routine collaudata; restava, da qualche parte, sospeso il molesto pensiero di Brian, dell’incidente e di Saturno, ma adottai anche in quel caso una delle tante strategie di sopravvivenza firmate zia Lula: _visto che la vita non è facile e non è allegra, foderala del cinz di un pensiero felice_.   
Erano più o meno le otto della sera – mancava solo l’addio al celibato, ma dal locale ai dolci era già tutto in ordine – quando pensai di chiamare Ted, che, lavorando alle dipendenze di Kinney, era senz’altro l’unico informato. Il fatto stesso che la sua voce suonasse ferma, efficiente e solo blandamente ansiosa – quando se c’è uno tachicardico davanti alla vita, quello è proprio il buon Ted – concorse a rinfrancarmi non poco.   
“Ci sono novità?”   
“Non immagini quante,” fu però la secca replica, e a quel punto pensai di potermi preoccupare con un qualche perché.   
Ci demmo appuntamento da Whoody’s per un giro di birra (anche se solo metaforico, visto che Ted andava avanti a mirtillo e buoni propositi). Neppure un’ora più tardi ci raggiunse Ben, ma a quel punto ne sapevo abbastanza per non stupirmi più di niente.   
  
Saturno, almeno, non era più il solo a guidare contromano.   
  
Ben Bruckner è, al contempo, una pubblicità progresso sui benefici dello yoga e una leggenda metropolitana sull’AIDS. Sai di quelle storie che ti racconti al college, della scopata che finisce con il cartoncino ‘ _complimenti, sei positivo?_ ’   
Qualcosa del genere.   
È difficile credere che un bel maschione così sano sia sieropositivo, no? Sarebbe difficile anche resistergli, penso io; siccome è un marito premuroso e fedele, e Mikey è sempre stato la fidanzatina d’America, tuttavia, non mi è mai venuta voglia di provarci.   
Se c’è qualcosa di ammirevole in Ben, in ogni caso, è lo stoicismo con cui ha da sempre accettato di poter convivere con Brian Kinney; e avrebbe senz’altro continuato a farlo, probabilmente, se Saturno non avesse deciso d’infettare anche il suo karma con una manovra che chiamare scorretta sarebbe stato eufemistico.   
In due parole?  
Come Ted mi raccontò, l’incidente non aveva avuto per fortuna alcuna conseguenza di rilievo: a parte svegliarsi con la seccante emicrania di una modesta commozione cerebrale, Brian non aveva riportato alcuna lesione degna d’essere chiamata tale. Stava benissimo, tant’è che era già pronto a fare causa all’amministrazione cittadina per la pessima manutenzione del manto stradale. Tipico di Brian, no?   
“Meglio così,” replicai, adocchiando un articolo di pelle simil Benicio.   
“Ancora non hai sentito il bello, però,” mi redarguì Ted subito dopo. “Adesso Brian è convinto che Michael sia il suo ragazzo.”   
“Alla buonora. Se n’è accorto, finalmente,” mugolai soprappensiero; poi mi strozzai con un paio di bollicine.   
“ _Che?_ ”   
Ted sollevò le spalle, con quel tic da avvoltoio insicuro che nemmeno il miglior chirurgo plastico del mondo potrebbe scollarti di dosso. “Hai sentito bene. Sembrava tutto normale; i medici erano già pronti a dimetterlo e lui, di punto in bianco, agguanta Mikey, lo bacia e tira fuori un: ‘ _Torniamocene a casa. Voglio controllare se funziona anche tutto il resto_ ,’ che ha sconvolto un po’ tutti.”   
Il mento mi scivolò fino alle palle, e non trovai nulla di decente da obiettare.   
“Non ha proprio perso la memoria, è più una specie di amnesia selettiva,” continuò Ted, che frequentare certi circoli di auto-aiuto ha reso un po’ troppo sensibile nei confronti dell’anima – crede, cioè, che ne possieda una anche Brian, quando qualunque persona dotata di buonsenso preferirebbe tenersi il dubbio.   
“Ma… Michael?”   
“Secondo te?” fece spiccia una voce che conoscevamo entrambi benissimo, mentre Bruckner raggiungeva il bancone e ordinava una birra. Benché un po’ meno zen del solito, Ben emanava la solita aura da ‘ _sono una creatura matura, superiore e in pace con il mondo_.’ C’era anche un vago retrogusto di ‘ _ma se Brian non esistesse, sarei ancora più maturo, superiore e pacifico_.’ Non era il caso di farglielo notare.   
“Starà da lui per un po’. Finché la situazione non si sarà normalizzata, dubito che ascolterebbe ragioni.”   
C’era dello stoicismo, nell’uomo Bruckner. Il problema, però, sarebbe sempre la sottile linea rossa che passa tra l’essere comprensivi e il prenderla nel culo. Non mi risultava, almeno, che Ben fosse il passivo della coppia.   
“Pensi che Michael…”   
Ben bevve un sorso di birra, fissando il vuoto: la classica espressione dell’uomo forte che, pur fiutando le corna, s’ingegna a viverle con dignità.   
“Io mi fido di lui.”   
  
Tutto quel che mi venne in mente fu una citazione dal _Titanic_ : Rose, Jack e un iceberg chiamato _Saturno_.   
Una somma maligna di sfortunati eventi, insomma, davanti alla quale forse persino zia Lula avrebbe preferito tacere.


	2. Quando non basta Saturno, ma ci si mette pure la Piccola Fiammiferaia Ninfomane

Quella del Liberty Diner è una funzione prima di tutto istituzionale. Nessuno, nei fatti, potrebbe essere tanto disperato da credere che valga davvero la pena di entrarci per il cibo; nessuno, almeno, che tenga alla salute delle coronarie.   
Per la comunità gay di Pittsburgh, insomma, il Liberty Diner è l’equivalente di quello che a Huzlehurst, Mississippi, era il McKenzie’s Beer: il vero municipio. Nessun gay di Pittsburgh rinuncerebbe a quell’arena di pettegolezzi e arbitrati di dubbio gusto ch’è la tavola calda più frocia della città. Se lo facesse, Debbie troverebbe senz’altro il modo di fargli cambiare idea.   
Grande donna, la nostra signora Novotny: peccato che in quei giorni neppure l’infinita saggezza delle sue t-shirt potesse darci una mano. Da quando ero approdato a Pittsburgh, almeno, non mi era mai capitato di pensare che potesse trovarsi a corto di slogan.   
Evidentemente, Saturno aveva proprio deciso di metterci tutti alla prova.   
  
La notizia dell’incidente di Brian aveva fatto il giro della comunità, procurando reazioni che andavano dal pubblico giubilo – mai calpestare le tre _c_ di un gay ( _cuore culo cazzo_ ): te la farà pagare con gli interessi – alla più nera costernazione.   
Chi sapeva poi degli sviluppi ulteriori – sul momento una rosa ristretta di avventori del Liberty, presenti quando Michael vi aveva fatto irruzione sconvolto chiedendo quale fosse, dopo ‘ _mal di testa_ ’, una valida scusa per non essere inculato anche in diagonale – aggiungeva significative oscillazioni del capo, con quel movimento regolare e ondivago che usano i vecchi per ricordarti che il mondo fa schifo.   
A una settimana dal primo, disastroso transito di Saturno, nei fatti, tutto stagnava ancora entro i limitati confini di una pessima sceneggiatura.   
La zia Lula diceva sempre che la vita è come un biscotto alle noci: buonissima, finché non ti accorgi che Dio ci ha lasciato cadere il pezzetto di guscio che ti farà saltare l’otturazione. Io sono piuttosto convinto che somigli a una ciambella: il problema è che a qualcuno spetta la pasta soffice, mentre a qualcun altro tocca il buco.   
Quello di Michael Novotny, nel caso di specie, era sotto tiro né più né meno dell’Iraq.   
Che Brian Kinney fosse un erotomane sessodipendente senza particolari problemi di durata – ma glieli auguravano in parecchi – era una certezza su cui chiunque, a Pittsburgh e dintorni, avrebbe scommesso persino la madre. Da che lo conoscevo, almeno, non c’era stato un solo giorno della sua luminosa esistenza in cui avesse rinunciato a fare sesso. Se era capitato, dipendeva da cause non senz’altro imputabili alla sua volontà.   
C’era voluto Justin Tylor per spezzare la monotonia di una vita fatta di scopate di rapina, senza riguardo per la vittima del momento; da che se n’era andato, però, il _grande Kinney_ aveva ripreso a consolarsi a modo proprio.   
Dopo il non troppo felice incontro con Saturno, soprattutto, con mezzi che minacciavano di incrinare il karma di parecchi.   
  
Marzo si era inaugurato tra scrosci imprevisti e lame di luce. Un paio di nevicate avevano concorso a peggiorare lo stato già drammatico della circolazione del centro. Brian, per quel che ne sapevamo, aveva deciso di acquistare una Maserati per il gusto di far sapere a tutti gli eterosessuali d’America che ci voleva culo, nella vita, per far girare i milioni – in ogni senso.   
Archiviata la sua pratica con Saturno, Kinney sembrava, infatti, passarsela benissimo, perché la sua amnesia molto ruffiana e selettiva lo teneva al riparo dalla grottesca china che avevano preso gli eventi. Chi era nel pieno di una totale crisi emozionale, familiare e persino esistenziale era Michael.   
Quando dico che il buon Novotny è la fidanzatina d’America, non esagero affatto. Se gli eterosessuali avessero un po’ di fantasia, oltre a una lettura della democrazia più decorosa e aperta delle loro mutande, l’avrebbero già inserito in un documentario nostalgico sugli anni Cinquanta, con tanto di gonne a campana e sorrisi al fluoro mentolato.   
Michael è un romantico, sentimentale e fedele; uno di quegli uomini che ti fa senz’altro piacere ritrovare come rientri a casa dopo una dura giornata di lavoro se non hai già un cane che ti porta le pantofole. Uno carino, ma non eccessivamente figo; uno che non ti crea ansie da prestazione e che non è abbastanza intelligente da procurarti complessi d’inferiorità; uno, per farla breve, che anche l’eterosessuale più limitato del mondo troverebbe preferibile a una moglie emancipata: viene prima e senza obbligarti a psicanalizzarle il coito.   
Per tutte queste buone ragioni, potrei stilare una lista lunga un chilometro di gay propensi a _farsi un giro_ sul buon Mikey; per tutte queste buone ragioni, ovviamente, nessuno si era davvero stupito del fatto che Brian Kinney avesse colto l’occasione per farci il nido.   
Nessuno, tranne il legittimo consorte.   
  
La crisi coniugale esplose a una settimana esatta dalla collisione Kinney-Saturno, e fu memorabile.   
Una delle convinzioni radicate che maturano i gay sposati, è che a loro non capiterà mai: non capiterà mai di trascurare i figli, di tradire il partner, di bruciare il tacchino il Giorno del Ringraziamento. Non ho mai capito, in effetti, perché i conservatori se la prendano con le checche, quando sono le ultime creature del pianeta a credere nel valore di uno stupido contratto. Senz’altro è istruttivo vedere una coppia gay molto allineata perdere la bussola, perché non c’è niente di meglio di un po’ di maretta per eterosessualizzare un rapporto.   
È altrettanto evidente, dunque, che quelli della proposizione quattordici non sono granché intelligenti: se volessero impedire ai gay di costruirsi una famiglia, dovrebbero garantire loro proprio il matrimonio e lasciar fare alla crisi del settimo anno.   
Ma sto divagando di nuovo.   
  
Era la classica mattina di marzo in quel di Pittsburgh: freddo cane, neve sporca e ciambelle riciclate dal giorno prima. Un paio di piccioni dal culo spennato becchettavano spazzatura sul marciapiede, mentre un Avventista del Settimo Giorno teneva a ricordare a chiunque gli passasse davanti che il mondo stava per finire.   
“Magari hanno detto anche a lui di Saturno,” chiosò Hunter mentre raggranellava un paio di dollari di mancia e vinceva eroico l’istinto di cacciarseli nelle mutande come ogni scrupolosa marchetta.   
Per essere il figlio di una coppia in cui la brava madre di famiglia aveva abbandonato il tetto coniugale, mentre lo stoico padre meditava di barattare l’ _aikido_ con qualche disciplina orientale estremamente offensiva, non mi sembrava né infelice, né traumatizzato. È anche vero che se nasci da una madre disgraziata che ti fa battere da che impari a camminare, per traumatizzarti dovrebbero come minimo costringerti a fare sesso con Barbara Bush.   
“Come vanno le cose?” bofonchiai, mentre mi sforzavo di decifrare la pagina sportiva che Carl continuava a sbattermi davanti al muso. Mi rispose il classico ghigno sardonico con cui un adolescente tiene a farti sapere che è troppo giovane per avere un cuore e, ammesso e non concesso lo possieda, di sicuro non conosce ancora la pietà.   
“Un delirio,” rispose senza il minimo filtro – al più preoccupandosi d’essere sufficientemente lontano da Debbie per evitarne gli sberlotti educativi. “Lo sai come si dice _stronzo_ in tibetano?”   
“Non credo che saperlo potrebbe essermi utile, ma grazie lo stesso,” replicai, sebbene l’idea di un Ben Bruckner incazzato minacciasse di imporsi con un buon piazzamento tra i migliori sogni erotici di sempre. Come diceva la zia Lula, can che abbaia non morde, perché non ha ancora il tuo culo in bocca. Il _quando_ , però, era meno incerto del _se_ , visto lo stato degli eventi.   
“Michael dovrebbe imparare a imporsi,” sospirò Ted, abbandonando lo squallore della sua galletta di riso per unirsi al nostro conciliabolo di cospiratori. “Non credo che assecondandolo la situazione migliorerà.”   
Ted è un tesoro, ma non è di sicuro la persona più adatta cui rivolgersi se hai bisogno di un incoraggiamento. Qualcuno dovrebbe insegnargli la differenza tra realismo e suicidio. Da quando poi va a farsi illuminare dalle confessioni di una banda di ex-perdenti, la sua capacità di fotografare l’ottimismo è pari a quella di un otturatore chiuso.   
Hunter si appropriò senza troppi complimenti del mio muffin, mangiucchiandolo in quel modo maleducato e poco convinto con cui gli adolescenti mostrano il loro supremo disprezzo per tutto ciò che è morbido e dolce. Almeno: gli adolescenti _eterosessuali_. Gli altri non sono così stupidi da sprecare energia con un cupcake.   
“Be’, d’accordo… Ma Brian che dice? Sei tu quello che ci lavora insieme, no?”   
Hunter ha la delicatezza di una mattonata sui coglioni. È un ragazzo tanto poco problematico che i problemi li crea agli altri. A volte mi chiedo se Ben non l’abbia imposto a Mikey come contrappasso per Kinney. Una specie di lezione sul genere: ‘ _vedi un po’ tu che significa convivere con uno stronzo?_ ’   
Ted, tuttavia, sarebbe una preda troppo facile per chiunque, convengo.   
“Ci lavoro, l’hai detto. Non è che uno possa mettersi a fare domande su…”   
Hunter sollevò ironico un sopracciglio, inghiottendo l’ultimo boccone di muffin. “Guarda che per certe cose mica c’è bisogno di chiedere,” sottolineò con fare saputo. “Basta prestare un po’ di attenzione ai dettagli!”   
Il ragazzo aveva la stoffa per diventare un mangia uomini; il Dio dei froci, però, dopo Kinney si è messo una mano sulla coscienza e ha deciso che poteva risparmiarci almeno la piaga della Piccola Fiammiferaia Ninfomane. È seccante, comunque, dover riconoscere a un etero certi talenti.   
Nel mentre anche Debbie, vedendoci tanto assorti, decise che le frittelle di un paio di _fate commercialiste_ potevano raffreddarsi in drammatica solitudine, se la conversazione valeva il disturbo di una deviazione.   
“Cos’avete da parlottare tra voi, eh?” mugugnò, prima di rifilare a Hunter una sberla preventiva – quel genere di schiaffetto, cioè, che dai a cuor leggero, perché tu forse puoi ignorarne il fondamento, ma non chi lo riceve.   
“Niente di eccezionale, Deb,” replicai. “M’informavo sulla triste sorte di Cappuccetto Mikey, condannato alle fauci del Lupo Brian.”   
Debbie si fece una bella risata, dando dunque un saggio di quel sano umorismo da mamma frocia che tutte le americane dovrebbero imitare per evitare il lettino di uno psicanalista.   
“Magari fosse un problema di fauci!” sghignazzò. “Brian non morde solo con la bocca!”   
E per fortuna, aggiungo io, che di coglione gliene era rimasto uno solo.   
“Stando a quello che mi racconta Mikey, adesso, se non altro, so perché gliene serviva uno tanto più piccolo!”   
Ted sbiancò al punto che neppure un centinaio di dollari in raggi UVA avrebbe potuto evitargli di somigliare a un enorme calamaro bollito. “Ma… Ma allora…” balbettò sconvolto, com’era ragionevole immaginare che capitasse a chi fino a qualche anno prima consumava seghe solitarie sugli scatti rubati alla fidanzatina d’America.   
Debbie rise ancor più di gusto, mentre Hunter, indifferente, dava un valido saggio di quell’atonia morale buona a smentire tutti i repubblicani del mondo. Se i ragazzi crescono stronzi, cioè, è per colpa degli ormoni nella carne, non di chi si scopa loro padre.   
“No, no! Povero Michael, fin lì non ci sono arrivati!” si preoccupò di puntualizzare Debbie.   
“E allora? È una settimana che vivono insieme, no? Come ha fatto a resistere per un’intera settimana?”   
Proprio in quel momento, quasi le nostre speculazioni ai limiti della decenza l’avessero miracolosamente invocato, si palesò il capro designato da Saturno: trentacinque anni di amore platonico e devozione autolesionista, Michael Novotny.   
“Ma guarda un po’,” sogghignai, mentre il povero Mikey si sforzava di ignorare le occhiate consapevoli di tutto il Liberty Diner e puntava il figliastro con comica urgenza. “Hunter? Ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto!”   
Se non ci fosse stata Debbie, il piccolo stronzo gli avrebbe rifilato una stoccata sul genere: ‘ _Lo sapevo che prima o poi Brian me l’avrebbe chiesto!_ ’ Visto che c’era sua nonna, si limitò a fare la classica faccia scocciata con cui le creature intelligenti e malvagie alzano la posta.   
“Cioè?”   
Mikey è troppo tenero per questo mondo. Anche la sua fame spasmodica di supereroi merita di essere contestualizzata entro questa cornice. Mikey, in buona sostanza, sa che il mondo è crudele ed è per questo che spera di poter avere le spalle coperte. Poi Dio gli piazza davanti solo carogne.   
“Dovresti aprire il negozio. Oggi arriva una consegna importante ed io non posso proprio mancarla.”   
“E perché non vai tu?”   
“Perché Brian…”   
E tra gli avventori del Liberty Diner serpeggiò un ‘ _Ah ah!_ ’ corale sornione e scorretto.   
“Insomma… Ho da fare e allora…”   
Hunter intrecciò le braccia al petto e assunse l’espressione corrucciata dell’adolescente ombroso-e-problematico con cui la televisione tenta sempre di inoculare sensi di colpa a larga gittata sull’incauta generazione generante. “Ovvio… Perché a te cosa frega, no?”  
Michael sbatté perplesso le lunghe ciglia cerbiattose. “Scusa?”   
“A te cosa frega del fatto che io stia tentando di studiare per farmi accettare almeno in un college di quart’ordine? Già, a te non frega niente perché non ce l’hai tu lo stigma della marchetta!”   
Se Mikey fosse crudele e scorretto come i soggetti con cui gli tocca avere a che fare quotidianamente, si sarebbe fatto una bella risata.   
Punto primo: gli avevano dato una casa e persino una sorellastra cresciuta da due lesbiche. Che poteva pretendere di più?   
Punto secondo: i froci sono una discreta lobby soprattutto a livello accademico. Aveva senz’altro più probabilità di finire al college lui, ch’era sveglio e per niente stupido, di quante non ne toccassero al figlio del pakistano che riparava i condizionatori.   
Mikey, però, già su _stigma_ si era come bloccato, pensando a chissà quale tremenda ripercussione dell’HIV.   
Quando dico che Hunter è troppo, per lui, insomma, intendo questo.   
“Ma no! Avrei solo bisogno di… Guarda, ti do cinquanta dollari, se…”   
“Ah, certo! La dignità e il mio futuro valgono solo cinquanta schifosissimi dollari!” esalò drammatico Hunter.   
Nel mentre anche Carl aveva riposto la pagina sportiva, perché il palleggio in atto era di sicuro più stimolante di qualunque Super Bowl. Senz’altro più falloso.   
Michael, impietosamente alle strette, sudava più dell’Uomo Ragno sotto il passamontagna. “Cento dollari!” squittì. “Cento dollari e metto una buona parola per l’auto, che ne dici?”   
Hunter, marmoreo come un idolo dell’isola di Pasqua, se la rideva nelle profondità del suo ego scellerato e non muoveva un solo muscolo. “Cen-to dol-la-ri? Neppure certi clienti mi umiliavano così!”   
“Duecento!” rilanciò Mikey, che di quel passo avrebbe messo all’asta pure i boxer a tiratura limitata di _Rage_ – ultimo colpo di coda della sua holding artisticofrocimprenditoriale con Tylor.   
Hunter raccattò il suo ego vilipeso e ferito, il suo futuro macinato dall’indifferenza degli adulti e dai preconcetti di una società ostile, agguantò i duecento dollari più rubati della sua carriera, ed ebbe persino il coraggio di concludere con un: ‘Ricordati che mi devi un favore!’ che mi lasciò ammirato.   
Debbie fissò il figlio con un misto di compatimento e di disgusto, prima di lasciarci con una pura perla di saggezza. “Se non sapessi che a Brian Kinney la fica fa troppo schifo per infilarci l’uccello, direi che è roba sua!”   
Michael, arreso, si stravaccò sulla sedia che il suo ( _in_ )degno figlio aveva scaldato sino a quel momento, levando gli occhi al cielo come in attesa di un’illuminazione.   
“Be’?” gli feci, mentre Ted gli offriva premuroso quel che restava della sua orrenda galletta.   
“Vorrei tanto le mestruazioni!” rantolò Mikey.   
  
Saturno dovrebbe scegliersi con più plausibilità le sue vittime.


	3. Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene. O quasi

Uno dei motti preferiti della zia Lula – o forse no, perché in fondo era troppo ubriaca quando partoriva i suoi brillamenti per ordinarli in una rigorosa gerarchia – diceva questo: _gli amici non li comprendi ascoltandoli, ma valutando i loro silenzi_.   
Più o meno, insomma, il ‘ _leggi tra le righe_ ’ con cui un eterosessuale molto poco convinto ti bacia e poi ti dice che non è frocio.   
Poiché non è di Drew che voglio parlare – anche se sarò costretto, perché questa storia fitta di involuzioni vira a un certo punto dalle parti delle sue possenti braccia – tornerei piuttosto ad applicare i corollari al nostro caso.   
Il silenzio di Michael fu piuttosto un volatilizzarsi imprevisto: uno sparire dalla familiare cornice del Liberty Diner senza indizi che potessero permettere a noi avventori abituali di sparlargli alle spalle. Tutto quel che ci era dato di sapere, era che Brian lo teneva in una condizione di para-sequestro per risolvere una volta per tutte i loro problemi sessuali.   
A parlarcene, privo di tatto, pudore e senso di colpa, un ignobile figlio adottivo che la crisi parentale in corso stava facendo ricco.   
La prossima volta in cui Oprah aprirà un talk lamentando gli effetti destrutturanti di un divorzio sulla fragile psiche di un adolescente, giuro che la faccio parlare con Hunter, e poi si impicchi. Mai visto uno più soddisfatto della situazione del nostro giovane, disinvolto marchettaro!   
Non che Hunter non volesse bene a Ben e Michael, ma era troppo intelligente per non subire il fascino del grottesco innescato dall’intera situazione.   
Da un lato c’era un giovanile, affascinante, colto professore universitario, che millantava da eoni la superiorità della ragione sulla violenza bruta, ma che cominciava a rivedere le proprie priorità dalla A di _Attenzione: corna_ , alla Z di _Zoccola Kinney_. Dall’altro c’era un timido fiore passivo cui le inculate di una vita non avevano insegnato niente – neppure, a dirla tutta, che a guardare il mondo a novanta gradi non si va molto più su dell’altezza cavallo.   
Oltre le due parti in conflitto, un allampanato diciottenne che minacciava di lasciare il mestiere di sguattero per quello d’imprenditore, visto che, tra favori speciali richiesti da Michael, ricatti morali a Ben – parliamo sempre del famoso spauracchio della sua presunta fragilità, ch’è invece una faccia da culo monumentale – aveva messo abbastanza da parte per pagarsi il college da solo. Debbie cominciava persino a considerarlo sangue del suo sangue, poiché, a guardare il cervello, Michael poteva giusto passare per il lascito generoso di un cavolo sentimentale.   
  
Quella mattina, in ogni caso, non mi aspettavo proprio di vederlo dalle parti del Diner, con l’immancabile grembiule di servizio e l’aria annoiata dell’etero che si fa palpare il culo solo per le mance.   
“Come mai da queste parti?” gli feci. “Non dovevi star dietro al negozio di Michael?”   
Hunter mi versò un po’ di caffè, controllando al contempo che Jeffrey Cox, il campione di braccio di ferro della Liberty Avenue, non gli posasse sulle natiche la sua famosa manona tatuata.   
“L’ho chiuso. Tanto in due giorni ho già fatto l’incasso di una settimana,” replicò serafico.   
Ted, al mio fianco, sollevò lo sguardo dalla pagina economica del quotidiano per fissare il ragazzo con qualcosa di simile a un sincero sgomento. In un momento di flessione economica, quando persino un serio commercialista stentava a far quadrare i conti, un metro e ottanta di ossa e sarcasmo fatturava a quattro zeri?   
“Non avrai combinato qualcosa di illegale, mi auguro!”   
  
Ted è l’unica persona perbene sulla faccia della terra che sia riuscita a sporcarsi la fedina penale per colpa di un minorenne. Non c’è da stupirsi, dunque, se guarda ogni esemplare della specie con il terrore atavico della vittima. Hunter, del resto, è un figlio di puttana spaventoso – visto chi l’ha messo al mondo, l’espressione può intendersi come letterale.   
  
“Se usare e-bay è illegale, allora sì, ho fatto qualcosa di illegale,” replicò il giovane stronzo. “Ma non lo è. Perciò vuol dire che sono semplicemente furbo.” _Diceva anche Bin-Laden_ , pensai.   
Forse non era poi tanto vero che le crisi domestiche non toccassero gli adolescenti. Magari, però, sarebbe stato meglio chiarirsi su che cosa importasse l’uso del termine ‘ _toccare_.’   
“Cioè? Cos’è che avresti fatto?”   
Hunter decise che tanto valeva a quel punto mettersi comodo, dunque lo fece. Si servì del mio caffè e della colazione di Ted, ch’era troppo intimidito per opporre resistenza.   
“Allora… C’è questo sito di nerdoni persi, mi seguite?”   
“Ah, ah.”   
“Gente fuori di testa! Sapete a quanto davano Capitan Astro?”   
“Tu avresti…”   
“Permuta, cari,” sghignazzò quell’avanzo di cicogna gangster. “Con un solo numero di Capitan Astro, ho comprato uno stock di porno degli anni Cinquanta!”   
Ted era pallido come un cencio, io ero inebetito e mezzo Liberty Diner era ora in piedi e pronto a reclamare una copia di un’improbabile pubblicazione licenziosa degli anni della censura più bieca.   
“I froci impazziscono per questa roba,” mormorò compiaciuta la giovane iena.   
“Sì, ma se hai venduto le copie originali di…”   
“Calma, calma… Chi ti ha detto che erano le copie di Michael?”   
“Cioè… Tu…”   
“Michael aveva un tale casino in magazzino che neppure si era preoccupato di guardare come si deve gli ultimi arrivi. Soprattutto uno stock che aveva preso un paio di mesi fa, sgombrando la cantina di un tizio di Toronto. Be’? Era piena di numeri della prima edizione di Capitan Astro, che _io_ ho catalogato a rischio di buscarmi la peste e _io_ ho barattato.”   
Ted guardò me e io guardai Ted: poco ma sicuro, in una notte imprecisata di diciotto anni prima, Brian aveva dimenticato di essere gay.   
“E… Non per essere indiscreti… Ma quant’è che ci avresti fatto?”   
Hunter masticò compiaciuto un grosso pezzo di frittella, e, ruminando ruminando, sputacchiò una cifra improbabile.   
“Se non altro, si vede che è stato adottato,” suggerì Carl alle nostre spalle – Debbie era troppo lontana per sentirlo.   
“Sì, diciamo che le cose mi vanno bene,” ruminò ancora Hunter. “Certo, se quei due si dessero una calmata, però, sarebbe meglio.”   
Finalmente si tornava a parlare di pettegolezzi succulenti: dal sottoscritto al buon Ted, non uno dei presenti era interessato a perdere una sola battuta della telenovela più appassionante della stagione.   
“Perché? Cos’è che si dice in casa Novotny-Bruckner?”   
Hunter si schiarì la voce con un paio di colpetti di tosse. “Be’, non è che si vedano più tanto, visto che Michael sta da Brian, ma come mette piede in casa capitano cose interessanti.”   
“Tipo?”   
“Tipo che forse il prossimo pallosissimo romanzo di Ben non parlerà di hiv. Magari glielo pubblicano pure,” fece la presunta vittima della società e degli adulti. “Che dovrebbero dirsi? _Ma ti sembra questa l’ora di rientrare?_ ” grugniva Hunter, tentando di imitare il tono di Bruckner. “ _Brian è andato al Babylon_ ,” squittiva subito dopo, modulando i toni su quelli di Michael. “ _Brian sempre Brian_!”, arrangiava con discreto virtuosismo. “ _Alla tua famiglia non pensi?_ ”   
  
Suona scorretto dirlo, lo so, ma ridevamo tutti, sollevati, forse, dallo scoprire la squallida normalità del nostro essere _anormali_. Fieri, in fondo, d’essere proprio come tutti, mentre là fuori c’era già chi ci pronosticava l’inferno.   
“Insomma… Poca roba. Comunque Ben ha dato ai suoi studenti una tesina intitolata _diegetica dell’infedeltà nella narrativa omosessuale_. Per questo sto cominciando a fare soldi: almeno capiranno che sono troppo avanti per il college.”   
  
Il ragionamento non faceva una piega.   
Nessuno, almeno, dovrebbe essere costretto a fare le spese delle corna altrui.   
  
Il buon Ted, però, si sentì in diritto di levare un sospirone dei suoi, estenuato, sconfitto, incredulo. “D’accordo, ma noi siamo amici di tutti e tre. Qualcosa bisognerà fare, prima che…”   
_Brian lo mettesse incinto?_ Probabile. Stando ai miei calcoli, almeno, Kinney era in astinenza da quasi quindici giorni. Troppi anche per un maschio monopalla.   
“E cosa? I medici hanno detto che non si può curare. O si sblocca da solo o potrebbe restare per sempre…”   
“Innamorato dell’unico uomo che abbia mai amato. Uhm… Tutto già visto, vero? Mi sbaglio o era _The Notebook_?”   
“Sì, ok, ma non mi risulta che Brian abbia l’Alzheimer,” replicò Hunter, a corto di carboidrati, dunque poco interessato al resto del discorso.   
Ted si grattò perplesso la guancia. “Ci vorrebbe…”   
“Un controincantesimo!” tuonò in quel momento Mysterious Marilyn la divina, dopo un trionfale ingresso aromatizzato al patchouli.   
Hunter, lo scettico, roteò gli occhi e abbandonò il campo.   
Schmidt e io, per contro, ci disponemmo in religiosa attesa dell’illuminazione.   
Marilyn ce la promise dopo una molto terrena omelette al prosciutto.   
“Raccontaci, divina… Cosa suggerisci?”   
La nostra si nettò le dita, liberò un rutto di cortese apprezzamento e poi cominciò a disporre i tarocchi. Ted ed io la seguivamo con un misto di speranzoso ottimismo e patetico terrore.   
  
Cosa sarebbe accaduto, per dire, se Saturno non fosse stato il solo pianeta con un drammatico rodimento di culo?   
Una rivoluzione di Urano non avrebbe avuto un suono migliore.   
  
“Serve un uomo,” pontificò compunta la nostra.   
“Un altro? D’accordo che Michael non è un…”   
Marilyn ci fissò con l’astio iettatore della profetessa, riducendoci a un eloquente silenzio.   
“Le carte non mentono. Un uomo può riportare la situazione al punto di partenza.”   
Ciò detto, sgombrò sdegnosa il campo.   
  
“Chiamiamo Justin!” propose subito Ted. “In fondo era lui che doveva sposare, no?”   
Come idea non suonava male: era la realizzazione che mi lasciava perplesso.   
Taylor l’avrebbe bevuta davvero la storia di Saturno, o avrebbe messo in piedi una sceneggiata latina? Non mi sembrava il caso di rischiare.   
“Magari l’uomo che ci serve è Ben,” bofonchiai io. “Michael è roba sua, no?”   
Ted mi rivolse un’occhiata che grondava sufficienza e scetticismo. “Certo… Se pensi che la soluzione prospettata sia quella finale,” ironizzò Schmidt. “Ben, fattelo dire, è proprio il caso di tenerlo fuori.”   
Sospirai profondamente, guardandomi attorno.   
“Io, no!” puntualizzò Hunter. “Sono sieropositivo e pure etero!”   
“Facciamocene un vanto, no?” lo riprese Debbie, tanto prossima al nipote da menargli una sberla affettuosa. “Cosa confabulate, si può sapere?”   
Presi un bel respiro, poi vuotai il sacco, perché tutto quel che puoi fare davanti a una come la signora Novotny è calarti le braghe e sperare che non abbia la mano troppo pesante.   
“E quale sarebbe il problema? La soluzione ce l’avete già!”   
“E quale?”  
“Drew! Un maschione come Drew è proprio quello che vi serve.”   
Per fortuna avevo la bocca sgombra: in caso contrario, con la mascella sarebbe pure scivolato a valle tutto il brodo vischioso della mia nauseata incredulità.   
“E non guardarmi come un pesce lesso, Emmett! Non ho detto che Brian deve scoparselo, anche se immaginarli insieme non fa neppure così schifo!”   
A lei, ovviamente. Gli eterosessuali non hanno una sola briciola di gusto e di decenza, è noto.   
“Allora cosa?” rantolai.   
Debbie spodestò con un colpo d’anca il buon Ted, fronteggiandomi con l’espressione sicura della predatrice navigata. “Placcaggio a uomo.”  
“Cioè?”   
“Le rotelle gli si sono scombinate per via di una gran botta? E allora? Chi può menargliene una che valga altrettanto se non un principe del football?”   
Nulla da eccepire, se non che toccava a me reclutare il cecchino.   
  
Drew ed io non ci siamo lasciati male. Verrebbe da dire che non ci siamo lasciati e basta, visto che di fidanzamento in senso stretto non si è mai parlato.   
Come in tutte le storie che finiscono – soprattutto quelle che ti cambiano la vita – è rimasto tuttavia un mucchio di imbarazzo, soprattutto da parte mia, che mi innamoro sul serio, rimedio i due di picche del caso e finisce che soffro come una reginetta dell’opera.   
  
Fedele agli asserti della zia Lula e anche al gran fantasma dell’amicizia, accettai però di buon grado di sorbire anche quel calice: digitai un pugno di cifre, lo cercai, finsi di non provare un tuffo al cuore ogniqualvolta l’occhio cadeva su una delle sue indubbie doti fisiche, e, incredibilmente, riuscii persino a convincerlo.   
  
“Ti devo molto più di un favore,” mi rassicurò con quella sua meravigliosa voce da porno agreste. “Finalmente posso sdebitarmi.”   
Avrei preferito che impiegasse nove settimane e mezzo a farlo, ma dovevo accontentarmi. Era in gioco la felicità dei miei amici, e io sono proprio quel che si direbbe un buon amico.   
  
   
“Allora? Com’è andata l’ _operazione Saturno_?” mi chiese l’indomani il buon vecchio Ted.   
“Ancora con quella stronzata dell’oroscopo?” berciò una vociaccia che conoscevamo benissimo. Con invidiabile sincronia, tutti gli avventori del Liberty Diner si volsero là dove Brian _Ego_ Kinney aveva deposto il culo.   
Sembrava quello di sempre, fatta eccezione per un vistoso quadrato di garza che gli copriva l’arcata sopraccigliare tumefatta.   
“Tu, invece, dovresti imparare a leggerlo, _tesoro_ ,” gli flautò sul muso Debbie, prima di allungargli una ciambella. “Cos’hai fatto alla faccia?”   
Brian diede un morso vorace alla soffice pasta. “Uno stronzo ha provato a rapinarmi, ieri sera. Era troppo buio per guardarlo in viso, ma giurerei di averlo già visto!”   
“Magari un _marito geloso_ , chissà?” chiosò Ben, giunto in quel momento con il resto della sua meravigliosa famiglia da maschio gay monogamo e soddisfatto.   
“Tu lo faresti, Bruckner?” ironizzò Brian, scuotendo subito dopo il capo. “Ma no, che bisogno ne avresti? Hai una moglie fedele, no?”   
E Michael stava diventando strabico nello sforzo convulso di non guardarlo.   
  
“Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene,” esalò Ted sollevato, come i principali attori della nostra quotidiana commedia ebbero sgombrato il campo. “No?”   
“Un corno,” berciò Hunter. “Adesso dovrò inventarmi qualcos’altro su cui speculare!”   
“C’è sempre la borsa, in fondo… Anche se non è affidabile come i tarocchi.”   
  
Saturno, nel mentre, aveva imboccato una bretella secondaria, lasciando noi del Diner a contemplare soddisfatti l’ennesimo arcobaleno.


End file.
